una más de nosotros
by mire-can
Summary: inoue reflexiona despues de la batalla contra uruquiora


**Una más de nosotros**

Débil

Eso es lo que ella era, era alguien débil que siempre dependía de kurosaki, alguien que necesitaba que la protegieran constantemente, alguien que no era apto para luchar, que era inútil en la guerra, que era un estorbo.

Ichigo se había ido, dejándola sola con ishida mientras lo curaba. Se sentía sola, olvidada e inútil, ichigo había venido a salvarla, y ella solo le había causado más que problemas, había muerto dos veces a manos de uruquiora! Y ella no había podido hacer nada.

Que le pasaba, no eran sus compañeros?, no tenía que estar con ellos en la buenas y en las malas, apoyándose continuamente?, entonces porqué?

Porque las palabras de uruquiora la confundían

"porque no la has ayudado antes?"

Eso, porque no lo había hecho?, porque cuando uruquirora y ichigo empezaron a luchar no lo había ayudado, porqué había tardado tanto en ayudarlo?

Porque….?

Orihime miró a ishida, estaba muy mal herido, y todo era culpa suya, si no hubiera venido a hueco mundo, si fuera mas fuerte, sino hubiera sido la causa de la transformación de holow de ichigo, el no estaría en ese estado

Se sentía culpable, culpable de todo.

Sus amigos, renji, rukia, ishida, chad e ichigo casi habían perdido la vida intentándola salvar, en el caso de ichigo dos veces. Y aún así querían rescatarla.

Porque?

Ella los había traicionado para ir a hueco mundo, para intentar hacer algo útil por ellos, y no había hecho mas que fracasar. La sociedad de almas la consideraba una traidora, y además no había servido de nada ir a hueco mundo para salvarlos, ya que ellos mismos se habían puesto en peligro por ella.

Entonces que tenía que hacer para poder ser útil? Nada de lo que había intentado había funcionado.

El escudo desapareció y ishida se levantó sonriéndole, intentando borrar la tristeza de su rostro, parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar

no te preocupes inoue-san, todo saldrá bien- le dijo tranquilamente intentando darle ánimos- quédate aquí, estarás a salvo.- le dijo y después desapareció-7

"quédate aquí, estarás a salvo"

Las palabras de ishida se le amontonaron en la cabeza, es verdad, ichigo y los otros, no habían pensado en ella nunca como alguien que pudiera defenderse de los enemigos, siempre la habían considerado alguien débil, con el poder de sanar.

Parecía que eso era lo único bueno que sabía hacer, sanar.

Cuando fue la última vez que alguien la reconoció como alguien competente para luchar?

Nadie, aún que le había dejado hacer la suya, siempre en el fondo, orihime había visto la duda y la preocupación por que no se hiciera daño. La trataban como a una niña a la cual tenían que vigilar constantemente para que no se hiciera daño.

Porque no podía ser como rukia, ella podía defenderse sola, no necesitaba ayuda, y estaba claro que con ella no tendrían que estar echándole un ojo cada dos por tres para ver si se había hecho daño.

Las palabras de uruquiora y grimjaw le llegaron como un fogonazo en la cabeza

Porque ellos habían dicho eso? Porque les importaba? Solo era una prisionera mas de las noches, entonces, no entendía porque habían dicho esas palabras

"Ella ya es una de nosotros"

Ah, es verdad, era gracias a aizen que había podido saber de sus poderes, gracias a el, sabía que poder tenía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que estaba en las noches había cambiado, y la habían puesto en diferentes pruebas.

Cuando le pidieron de ir con ellos a las noches, podría haberse negado ha hacerlo, podía haber informado a yamamoto-taicho, y ellos se hubieron ocupado de todo.

Porque había aceptado?

Para salvarlos- le dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza-

De verdad? Solo por eso? Sabiendo que tarde o temprano se tendrían que enfrentar? No, no fue por eso. Fue por algo más

"ven con migo, mujer" recordó orihime.

No, no solo había ido con ellos para salvarlos, inconscientemente, había ido con ellos porque la necesitaban, la habían escogido a ella de entre los demás, solo a ella para ir con ellos a las noches. Se había sentido especial.

En lo mas profundo de su corazón, quería que alguien le prestara atención, y la propuesta de aizen le hizo sentir especial, ella era la mas débil de sus amigos, porque ella?

Porque no había sentido miedo de uruquirora?

Aún que el era inexpresivo, orihime podía ver en el la lealtad, inconscientemente savia que uruquiora no le tocaría un pelo siempre y cuando no se lo hubieran ordenado.

Uruquiora tenía curiosidad por los humanos, y orihime sabía que el de alguna manera el intentaba preguntar sus dudas a ella, aún que ella sabía que a uruquiora le importaba mas bien poco, el tenía curiosidad, y ella sabia que el sabia que orihime podía contestarle las dudas.

Durante el tiempo de cautiverio, no se había sentido nunca amenazada con el, ni siquiera cuando lo abofeteó, se había sentido muy nerviosa por lo que el fuera a decir, pero no había sentido nunca miedo de el, la podría haber matado en ese instante, pero no lo hizo.

No sintió miedo de el ni siquiera, cuando mato a ichico, sintió un terror atroz por su amigo, pero miedo por su propia vida nunca estando el presente.

Si, había cambiado, y estaba emperezando a comprender las palabras que tanto uruquiora y grimjaw habían dicho.

Era de ellos, porque inconscientemente había creado un vinculo con ellos, cuando uruquiora murió, o cuando grimjaw fue herido de muerte por el quinto espada, sintió algo removerse en su corazón

Preocupación.

Incluso estaba preocupada por yami, temía por su vida, pero también por la de sus amigos, estaba dividida.

No tenía ninguna intención de ayudar a aizen con su plan, al fin y al cabo quería destruir a ciudad donde ella había vivido toda su vida. Pero, de alguna manera, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, quedarse en hueco mundo.

Porque allí era importante, era "reconocida" por lo que era, era especial

En las noches, era la humana que aizen había invitado para utilizar sus poderes para su propio beneficio.

No le gustaba la idea de ser utilizada, pero era mucho mejor que ser ignorada.

* * *

bueno, este es mi primer oneshot que hago, sean amables, también es mi primer fic de bleach, y reconozco que lo he hecho con un poco de prisas XD

en fin espero que les guste.


End file.
